Character Page Layout
Though not necessary, you can also add to open your character with a quote. Character Name (Kanji [jisho.org is preferred as a kanji reference], Romaji) -occupation and affiliations + any other vital information (ex. spouses, siblings, ranks, etc.).- Appearance *Note: In this section, write about your character's various appearances. Add a description of the actual appearance of your character. You can place those images inside the infobox writing this code inside the "image" option. Use this code for tabbing: Game 1 = |-|Game 2 = |-|... Personality ''*Note: This section describes your character's personality. Unlike the appearance section, Personality does not have the multiple sub-headings. History ''*Note: This is the history of your character ''before they gained their Eye Abilities. Whether that be as a student or a dangerous delinquent, everything before their "death" that results in the character being transported to the Heat Haze & gaining their Ability is considered "Background".'' *Note: If you are making a character that doesn't possess an eye ability, then their background is anything that happens in their lives before the events of your story. Chronology (Series title) *Note: This next section is for you to describe your character's history and real life during and after their adventures. Your character can range from the obsessive gamer to an omega study nerd. One rule about this: the story should not break canon. The canonical plot has multiple timelines, so there is room for creativity. '''Interaction' with the main characters is allowed, but the forward plot should not be tampered with (such as making Shintaro commit suicide earlier or in the wrong timeline, or leading Momo away so that Kido can't interact with her). That being said. Kuroha is considered the strongest character in the KP series, so you can't have your character kicking his arse all over Japan; it just won't do. However, you may add your character to canon events, for example, "character and friends saw a black figure murder a group of children, instead of intervening, we decided to run & call the police..". So you can see how your characters can interact with but not destroy canon material.'' If your story '''does' break canon, it is fine as long as there is an adequate reason for breaking that canon plot. However, your story's events cannot be part of the KP Fanon Timeline. (If one ever comes to be) Relationships *Note: Write about your characters most important relationships. Eye Ability *Note: Abilities are very important to your character, they are what drive this series. Describe thoroughly what your character's Eye Ability can do and/or any weaknesses or disadvantages that come with it. ''*Note: This part can be left out if you are creating a character that doesn't possess an eye ability. Death -Optional. This section does not need to be made it's own heading. It may be added into the "History" header, or a sub-header within the "History" header. *Note: Describe thoroughly how they died and travelled to the Heat Haze. Notable Achievements -Optional- ''*Note: Here you can write a quick list of your character's most notable achievements. '' * * Gallery ''*Note: If you can, create or find images of your character and create a gallery to show them off. Quotes -Optional- Any memorable quotes of your character, or simply quotes that show their personality/interests. * "Example of one" - (Character Name) * "Example of two" Trivia *Note: Include anything you find amusing or interesting about your character that may not fit into any of the above sub-headings, such as fun facts, their theme song, the etymology of their names, and even how you gained inspiration for creating them. * * Categories ''Note: Categories are what make your pages organized. Add the appropriate tags at the end of the page. All characters should be in the "Characters" category. By Gender * Female Characters * Male Characters By Affiliation * Mekakushi Dan * etc. By Species * Human * Werewolf * etc. By Role This only applies for characters who are appearing in a fanfiction. * Main Character * Secondary Character * Supporting Character By Appearances If your character appears in a fanfiction, you may add the name of the fanfiction to each character that appears (ex. Kanata Ishi would be tagged as "Mekakucity: Fainted Ripper"). Layout Usage Appearance Personality History Chronology (Series title) Eye Ability Death Relationships Notable Achievements Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Character Category:Page Templates Category:KP Fanon Tutorial